User talk:MIGHT+GHAYT
Welcome MIGHT+GHAYT Nobunaga Picture Hi, I fixed the problem with the image of Nobunaga. The image that was in place was appropriate since it was from his anime adaptation design sheet, while the image you've uploaded I believe was from the mobile game. And you deleted the bracket that divided the images that separate the 2011, 1999, and manga images. Also if you're uncertain about the licensing on an image, then simply do not upload it and find out someplace to see if the image is licensed or not. Where exactly well that depends on where you have gotten the image. Humble × Humble (talk) 22:25, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Netero's ability Hello, so from what I understand from your message on my wall is you would like to add your own opinion of what Netero's ability might be. This topic has been discussed sporadically from time to time and honestly, I have no definitive answer on that. I'd suggest creating either a blog or forum post on the matter first where you bring that topic up. Also for future reference, when you leave a message on someone's wall, please leave a title above your message. An example being down below without the quotation marks. " Topic Example " This is an example of leaving a topic message. Humble × Humble (talk) 14:54, August 13, 2019 (UTC) To my knowledge, I do not think we have an accurate source that decerns what Nen capabilities make up any Nen abilities in said articles like Netero's, nor was I the person that edited Manipulation as the single only Nen capability for Netero's 100-type Guanyin Bodhisattva Nen ability. If this matter concerns you I can ask other editors on the matter, but still, I reiterate that you should try creating a blog or forum post about this matter so that other people than just myself can give you a more accurate answer. And I did understand your question, it's just I perhaps worded it in a way that you didn't understand. Humble × Humble (talk) 21:25, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Enhancement History page Please do no create article pages that like "Enhancement History". We already have the Nen that explains what you've already explained in a more refined and detailed fashion. Though if you're insistent on creating a page like that, transfer whatever information you have to either a blog or forum post. The page you've created is a redundancy. Also, I am going to delete the page within the next hour. Humble × Humble (talk) 18:44, August 16, 2019 (UTC) The categories you've added to pages I'm going to have to revert all of the edits you've made to the pages where you added categories to as they are not necessary. Humble × Humble (talk) 20:47, August 17, 2019 (UTC) They are I suppose, but not how this Wikia uses them and not to worry, at least now you know. Things you can do Humble × Humble (talk) 20:54, August 17, 2019 (UTC) That I really can't answer off the top of my head, but one thing you could do, if you're capable and have the right tools is upload HD pictures of LQ images on the Wikia. I'd also ask Gorgo on this subject too he's one of the people on the Wikia who specializes in gathering and clarifying information relating to HxH. Humble × Humble (talk) 21:05, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Yes, that's what I mean, but not all images on the Wikia are low quality. Moderators like myself add a certain category (This one https://hunterxhunter.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Low_Quality_Images?cb=1566144562007) to LQ images. Also when you get new images, make sure there's no watermarks or logos on them and when you replace images to the article, DO NOT, remove the image template that helps distinguish where the image was taken like the 2011 anime, 1999 anime, or manga. Just remove the image that you need to replace, that is all. 16:15, August 18, 2019 (UTC) The moment Genthru announced that he was the Bomber to the Nickes' Alliance members and when you write up summaries, make sure you use proper grammar and spelling. No all caps letters and such. Humble × Humble (talk) 01:51, August 22, 2019 (UTC) I'd pay no attention to earning badges, as they're just there for merit sake. As for the references for the Bombers, read the manga and look at the article pages that correlate to the information and copy and paste the ref information. That's what I do. Humble × Humble (talk) 03:21, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Not to come off as harsh or anything but I think you drafting summaries for article stubs is not for you. I've had to not only completely revise a lot of your summaries, but also correct numerous and I mean numerous mistakes you've made on the article pages. Including spelling errors, grammar, spacing, etc. now I'm not trying to discourage you from contributing from the Wikia, I'm just trying to help you find your niche in trying to contribute to the Wikia. Humble × Humble (talk) 22:22, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Try using the free version of the app Grammarly https://app.grammarly.com/ to help with your spelling and vocabulary problems. Humble × Humble (talk) 22:44, August 22, 2019 (UTC) You're welcome and I still suggest you abstain from continuing writing article summaries. Humble × Humble (talk) 00:53, August 23, 2019 (UTC) I'm saying even though I gave you a program that should help you with your spelling and grammar problems, you should still not write summaries for articles. All of the summaries you've done thus far have been so problematic, that I've had to spend nearly all day trying to fix them. Examples, being, Squadron Leaders, Garcia, and now Episode 21 (1999). You need to learn better English grammar and vocabulary, before writing article summaries and believe me, I wrote horrible summaries before, but in the process have learned and I still am. So cultivate your English grammar etc. skills and one day try doing it again, I'm not trying to discourage you from contributing to the Wikia, I'm trying to help you by stopping you making it an extremely strenuous task from drafting things that are leaving a bad trail behind. Humble × Humble (talk) 00:53, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Hopefully your grammar skills we get better, but still please abstain from writing summaries for articles, stick to getting images for galleries, and when you add new images to galleries make sure they're in chronological order. Humble × Humble (talk) 01:09, August 23, 2019 (UTC) I am not the creator, just an ardent fan of the series. Humble × Humble (talk) 01:17, August 23, 2019 (UTC) No, I do not, all that I know is that the creator left the Wikia long ago for whatever reason. Humble × Humble (talk) 01:17, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Seriously stop writing article summaries period please, you make too many egregious mistakes that it's such a hassle to follow in your trail. You again need to cultivate/improve your skills before you continue doing this sort of work. Though if your intentions are to gain badges, as in the "Contribute to the Wikia every day" badge just post in the forums, they count towards it. Humble × Humble (talk) 01:40, August 23, 2019 (UTC)